warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Megan Wilcoxson
Megan Wilcoxson (June 10, 1996 - Present), known as Meg by her friends, is a young girl with fair skin and amazingly shiny red hair, which has a silver streak through part of it. She is currently a full-time Warehouse agent, but she loves to travel to fan conventions of any kind and play Pokémon whenever she has the chance. Her dream is to write fan fiction works that everyone will love. Personality She is a cheerful and somewhat sassy person who always seems to bring anyone around her into good spirits, no matter how down they feel. Despite always appearing to be cheerful and carefree, Megan hides her true feelings sometimes, especially fear and anger, until they burst at unexpected times. This has resulted in her being arrested once at an outburst to a police officer; she has never told her friends about that night. She doesn't care what others think about how she dresses or what others think about her, though, and it takes a lot to get her mad. When she is mad, though, it puts everyone else around her into a bad mood. Megan cannot directly control the emotions of others, but her emotions do affect those around her. Her parents first noticed it around pre-school age, when her anger at not getting to play with her favorite toy resulted in a large fight in the classroom; even though she didn't take part, her punishment resulted in her parents transferring her to a different school, where they kept an eye on her through the teachers. Megan is very sociable; however, she is also shy and usually reserved. If she doesn't know you, then she won't talk much for about a week unless she connects to someone quickly. While she doesn't have many friends, Megan is very protective of them and willing to put herself in danger to protect them. Once she knows you well enough, though, she is very fun to be around. She enjoys teasing others, but she makes sure that others know she is joking around. Megan does tend to be a little irritating sometimes, but she can be serious and gets whatever job that needs to be done done. Another unusual ability of Megan's is her ability to connect to any animal and understand (roughly) what they are saying; however, this ability does not work on fish and other aquatic animals. Early Years Megan was born on June 10, 1996 in a Victorian-styled home in rural Pennsylvania. Her life was simple, but complicated, as her mother was an alcoholic. This caused her to isolate herself from her mother, instead bonding with her grandmother and a couple of friends. As soon as she graduated high school, she made plans to go to college and get away from her mother. Joining the Warehouse Megan left her hometown of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania in July 2014 and moved to North Dakota to go to college. However, she quickly found the college life boring and dropped out. Not wanting to move back home to disappoint her parents, she started looking for a job. Presently, she was approached by a Mrs. Fredric, who asked her if she wanted to join a world of endless wonder. She agreed, and soon was on her way to South Dakota. She first met Arthur Neilson, who was the only agent at the Warehouse at the time. Her early days were spent cataloguing the artifacts, making sure everything was where it was supposed to be and going through aisles that appeared to have been untouched for a long time. It wasn't long, however, before her parents called, telling her about the death of a relative and asking her to please come home for a short time. With permission from Artie, she took a temporary leave, missing the during the events of Claudia's sister. Life at Warehouse 13 Most of her time early on was spent cataloguing artifacts, though she occasionally went on missions with other agents, including Felix, Artie and Myka. Starting in 2015, she has begun to take on more responsibilities, as well as a few assignments. Her most accomplished mission to date was helping Myka collect four artifacts from Tokyo, Japan in April 2016. A few months later, Megan was cleared to go on small-scale collections on her own after proving her skills on several cases. Relationships *Head Supervisor Artie Neilson is treated with much respect due to his age and wisdom. *Agents Lattimer and Donovan hold a special place for Megan, for they were the most friendly towards her and helped her feel like she wasn't the only oddball at the Warehouse. She enjoys goofing off with them on occasion and helping them out with their problems. Agent Lattimer in particular has helped her out with several difficult problems. *Agent Bering is treated, like Artie, with much respect for helping Megan out on many of her early missions and giving her advice on how to survive artifact encounters. *Agent Jinks is considered a close confident, with his ability to tell if Megan is lying and his calmness, and offers her advice on issues she has. Artifacts Recovered *Burning Coins *The Dark Crystal *Ear of Dionysius *Egyptian Sex Manuals *Emu War Wind Chime *Falchion *James Buzzanell's Painting "Grief and Pain" *José Delgado's Transmitter *Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Series *Omnitrix Toy *Past-Seeing Alarm Clock *Porygon Statue *Roger Federer's Tennis Racket *Sailor Mercury's Transformation Pen *Sailor Mars' Transformation Pen *Wicked Bible Trivia *Megan had taken it upon herself to use the Sailor Moon Transformation Pens as needed to keep them happy. **When she gets very frustrated and wants to let out her aggression, she will use Sailor Mars' Transformation Pen and set up cardboard or wooden cutouts of enemies to harm. *Megan has used the first book of the Miss Peregrine's Peculiar Children series. Her peculiar ability as bestowed by that book is invisibility. She has not tried to use the other two books. **Despite having fun with the ability when she tested it, she is not willing to use it often because of the downside of the invisibility ability. *Megan has admitted that there is a side to her that scares her immensely, one that only very rarely comes out. She has sworn that no one will ever see this side of her so long as she can help it. *Thanks to the assistance of Pete and Steve, Megan has restored her relationship with her mother. They talk once every few weeks. Category:Agents Category:ElsaRules!!! Category:Warehouse 13 Agents Category:Characters